Life in Equestrtia
by killerbeats359
Summary: When a techno loving brony dies and goes to equestria things aren't like the show. sex, fights,and human ponies
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story and i will work on ''Drake and the moon princess'' now on with the story**

**chapter 1 Death: Fucked up or a blessing?**

''Funny how you think things can't go wrong then you see you spoke to soon. Oh sorry where are my manners I'm Ace Flash. Yeah weird name well I' m 19 years old. I'm 6 foot 5 and I got jet black hair and clear brown eyes I have a good build. Not to big not to small just right. I go to USC in game development and I live in a one person dorm and I love techno and biking. Well let me tell you how my life was turned upside down.''

''It all happen when was in my room and watching my little pony friend ship is magic equestria girls the movie. After I went to take a ride in my bike I went out to the bike lock with my iPod for tunes I then unlock up bike and then I took off took off in to the street and went in high speed. I did some tricks while listening to some kick ass techno. I was peddling fast that i didn't see it coming. A car braked and I didn't react in time I hit the car and flew over head first i hit the ground Then I hear a snap and every thing was going black and cold like death would feel. As the driver looked over to me a with tears in her eyes as she saw me die. One word came out of her mouth.

''sorry'' then she went back in and drove off away from me. Lasts word I said were

''Die in hell bitch'' I said and then darkness flowed over me I felt my heart slowing down and I felt colder and colder then heart stop then I was dead the last ting I saw was the light.

''...''

''...''

''where the fuck am I'' I said as I looked around and saw noting but a hooded person ''who the fuck are you'' I ask

''death and I'm here to give you a new life in a new world but not earth so choose a new world to live'' was all death said. After that I was thinking where to go.

I looked up to death and said ''equestria please'' then light flash and death said

''good choice my boy'' I felt air running through me and I opened my eyes and I see the castle of cantlot and I was going to crash through''

''aaawww yyyyyooooooouuuuuu bbbiiiiiiiitttttcccccchhhhhhhh'' I yelled at death who was gone I put my hands over my face and then.

_**crash**_

I hit the roof and fell in to the room. ''Son of a bitch that hurt like hell and it didn't kill me... AWESOME...wait where am I'' then I saw Princess Luna and celestia in front of me but wait ...huh they weren't ponies at all they were humans well they hand horns, wings, long mane, and a tail, but had two arms and legs and they had breast. I tried to say something but I felt hands on me trying to bring me down. I manged to see who it was and it was a guard. I was looking for a way to get out the choke hole and remembered what to to do I saw a wall and ran backward and crush the guard and he let going. I then turned around and punch him in the face then threw him to the door and he broke through the door and knock out. I made a run for it and I see guards running to me so I kicked it to high gear and left them in the dust. I made it outside and saw the gate and it was closing fast so I sided to my knees and went backward and the gate nearly closed on my head. I got up to see the guards on the inner side of the gate.

''hell yeah you bitches are slow'' But as I said that one pointed behind me and I look to see more guards.'' Mother fuckers'' I said as I outran more guards and I went in town. where I heard people scream out.

''dragon run away''

''WHAT A DRAGON OH SHIT'' I thought I was going for the ever free forest and then I couldn't move. I saw magic aura around me it was pink and I heard

''captain shining armor'' was all the guard who finally caught up said

'' get dragon under control now'' was all he said and the guard went all around me.

''Wait I'm the dragon'' I look at my hand it had black scales and claws. ''dumb ass me'' I said as I face palmed myself

As the aura went away the guard rushed to me. I punched one roundhouse another one then the fight was on. More guards came and by the rate I would lose. Shining came at me with a spear. Wait a Spear. He let out a battle cry and tried to impale me with it. I moved out the way and I then garbed it and threw it off some where. I ran up to him and started to punch him and I roundhouse him to the ground.

''That's right bitch don't come at me with a weapon'' I was then took down by guards and then held down and Shining was somehow was up again.

''Get this dragon in a cell'' was all he said.

Well was dragged to a cell, but I walked by a person with a pink skin and a ray of color. A heart for a cutie mark. She had a nice c cup size and perfect round ass. She had both wings and a horn. she looked like the human form of Cadance.

''hey babe nice ass'' I called out then only to have shining armor punch me in the gut.

''Have respect for the Princess scales'' He said

''sorry for checking out the menu jackass'' This earned me another punch this time to the face

''Watch it scales I could kill you if I want'' He threatened. I just smiled and said

''Is that why you got your ass handed by me.''

That shut him up till we got to the cell. My legs was chained to the bed and I was left alone.

''Oh shit'' I said as I had my cloths still on and my iPod touch. ''Please be o.k'' I pulled it out and it was fine just fine. ''Oh thank you god'' I said as I pulled out the playlist and listened to the techno beats.

**Throne room**

''Your highness are you alright'' Shining armor asked as he bowed to the sisters

''yes thank you very much'' Luna stated then said''Sister what should we do with it

''I'll sent a letter to twilight to see if they could help.''

**thank you for reading and please review bad or good I like to hear what you think **

killerbeats359 out


	2. the talk

**Welcome everybrony to ch2 of my new story. well on with the show**

''Twilight why are we going to cantlot so early.'' Twilight's friend Fluttershy asked as she yawned due that no pony was up not even apple jack.

''Because celestial needs our help with a problem and she thinks you can help and I didn't get the others because we need to hurry.'' Was all she said as they went on the train.

''What is the problem that she would now us asap'' Fluttershy asked wanting to know why she was dragged out of bed.

''yesterday a dragon crashed through the castle and beat up about 30 guards and shining armor couldn't take it down but in the end the dragon was cuffed and sent to a cell. They want to know why it's here. That's where you come in. They think you can get the dragon to tell us why it's here.

''A Dragon huh well all right I'll try my best'' Was all she said. Fluttershy has lost her fear of dragons after rainbow helped her overcome it.

The twosome was in the train as the sun was coming up.

Meanwhile in the cell

''Fuck off jackass'' I said to a guard who entered the room.

''here's your meal'' was all he said and put the tray down. In the tray was bread egg and a fork and knife.

After I had my meal captain of the royal jackasses shining armor came and opened the door. I did noting but flip him off. He did noting but grab me and drag me to some room with the help of other guards. I was put in was i thought was a room where you would be talked to. There I some what to be flutter shy and twilight. Damn Flutter shy is hot. Well anyways I was left chained up with these two. Twilight gave me a look with anger. Might be the ass kicking I gave her brother. Flutter shy gave me a kind look. Maybe to get me to open up yeah right

Well I might tell you what happened next but that was boring shit. I didn't say anything because well I should be dead but death gave me a new life.

I was then in my cell after that. All I heard before I was dragged out was ''Are you sure about this''

''Yes we need to use the big guns''

I thought was in my mind no fucking way.

I was waiting for the hell to come aka pinkie pie.

But the guard told me made me want to blow my brains out''

''You have a visitor'' Was all the guard said

There was a pretty girl with wild pink hair and a nice d cup and very, very energetic.

'' HithereI'mpinkiepiewhat'sup'' she said very fast I didn't even catch that.

I just keep hitting my head on the wall for an hour till I saw the area was empty. Well those people are lucky. I turn to pinkie who schock me what she was doing she was taking off her bra.

''Maybe I have to use a different way to get you to spill

**Sorry it's short but I will try to make them longer and please go to my page and vote to see who is better rainbow dash or Luna**


End file.
